


Atua Likes...

by sunkissedbulbs



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Jisihshiwhiw i feel like a genius because of this one, This is probably my most favourite oneshot I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbulbs/pseuds/sunkissedbulbs
Summary: Rantaro's been avoiding Angie and so her friends try to help her find out the reason why.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Yonaga Angie, Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro & Yonaga Angie, Shinguji Korekiyo & Yonaga Angie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Atua Likes...

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, don't ever make me think or my crackhead ideas turn into oneshots like this.

This was probably the only time Angie was annoyed by Atua. But she promises it was only a little bit! Atua probably wouldn't count that. But she'd have to ask him when he wakes up.

Anyways, you must be wondering why Angie was annoyed by Atua. Well, Rantaro was avoiding Angie and she didn't know why he was! Everytime she asked Atua about it, he always fell asleep.

And now she was stuck on how to find out the reason why the avocado-looking boy was avoiding her. She couldn't even think of one reason why he was avoiding her though!

"Is something wrong, Angie?" the voice of Kaede spoke up, "you've been playing with your food, that's not like you…"

"Hm?" the artist looked up at the pianist, "oh, everything's fine, just a bit annoyed."

Kaede tilted her head, "Oh? What's wrong?"

"Rantaro has been avoiding me and Atua won't tell me why."

"That's bad. Do you remember doing anything to him that might've upset him?"

Angie shook her head as an answer.

"Hmm…" the blonde put a finger on her chin and started to think. She then suggested, "how about I try to talk to him for you?"

Hearing that, the shorter girl smiled brightly, "Yes please! Atua would love that!"

Kaede nodded, "Alright, I'll try after lunch."

\------------

"Hey, Rantaro!" the pianist called out to the traveller.

"Hm?" the avocado-looking boy turned to Kaede and smiled, "oh, hey Kaede. Do you need something?"

"Mhm," she nodded, "it's about Angie."

Angie? Oh god…

Rantaro nearly shuddered by hearing the religious girl's name. "Erm, sure. Go on."

"She said you've been avoiding her, why's that?"

Why didn't he see that question coming?

_Quick Rantaro, make an excuse to leave!_

"Erm, I'd like to answer that, but I have to… help Kork plan his sister's funeral! See ya!" he turned and ran away.

Kaede blinked and decided to walk off.

...Wait.

"WAIT, KEISHA ISN'T DEAD!"

\------------

"Sorry that I couldn't get him to answer me," Kaede said to Angie as the artist was putting some books away in her locker.

Angie sighed, "Atua says it's fine, don't worry."

"If you say so…" the blonde frowned a bit but then smiled, "oh! I have an idea! Why not ask one of his closest friends?"

The shorter girl looked up at the taller one, "Who would I have to go to?"

"Hmmmm…"

\------------

This was the biggest mistake Angie could probably ever make. It's not like she hated the person she was going to talk to, but…

"Hello, Kiyo!"

"Oh, hello, Angie."

Now, it's not like Angie hated Korekiyo. He was just… weird! That's all. Just think of him as that kid. You know, the one nobody can ever really explain or can barely explain.

"Atua was wondering if you could do a favour for him!" the artist smiled a bit.

Korekiyo tilted his head, "Oh? What is this favour?"

"Well, Rantaro has been avoiding me, so Atua wants you to help! Atua won't tell me himself and Kaede said to come to you, so…" the artist looked down.

"I'll do it."

She looked back up at the taller male, "Huh?"

"I said I'll do it."

"Really? Atua thanks you!"

"It's no problem. I think I might have some more knowledge about his reactions to things if I do find out…"

\------------

Rantaro groaned. God, why did Korekiyo need to talk to him? Not like he hated his best friend or anything, but he just couldn't be bothered to do much right now. Wait, why did he even come if he couldn't be bothered? Whatever, that doesn't matter right now. He just had to wait for Korekiyo to come.

After what felt like an eternity, the anthropologist finally came.

"Sorry for my late arrival, Rantaro," the taller male apologised.

He sighed again, "It's fine. What did you need to talk about?"

"Why have you been avoiding Angie?"

The fuck? He came to talk to Rantaro just for that?

"No."

Korekiyo blinked, "No?"

He laughed nervously, "I-I mean, I just remembered! I have to go to buy something for my girlfriend!"

And with that, the avocado ass walked off.

Something was off about that statement though…

Wait.

"RANTARO, YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

\------------

Angie sighed as she plopped herself down on some small steps outside of a random door.

Why wasn't Atua telling her the reason why Rantaro was avoiding her? God, this was getting more frustrating by the moment. Angie did ask pretty much everyone in the school for help and Rantaro always ran off with a stupid excuse.

_Snap!_

"Huh?" Angie whipped her head to the source of the noise and saw the boy she had that important question for.

She smiled seeing the avocado-looking boy and quickly ran up to him, "Rantaro!"

"Oh, erm, hey Angie…" he awkwardly greeted her. This was probably a situation he couldn't get out of this time.

"Atua has to have me know! Why have you been avoiding me?"

He froze. Oh god, if he really had to confess why, he was probably going to be called 'sensitive' or something like that.

Once he finally spoke up, he asked, "Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes!"

Fuck. Well, here he goes.

"Okay, fine. It's because you…" he mumbled.

"Atua can't hear you? What did his vessel do?"

"You… you said you liked avocados, okay?" he yelled.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ Angie thought.

"Of course! Avocados are Atua's favourite, so it is also mine! What is so wrong about that?"

"You could eat my family!"

_Family? His family are avocados?_

She tilted her head, "Family? Is your family avocados?"

Rantaro's face flushed, "Y-yeah…"

Angie honestly didn't know how to feel about this. She sighed and then laughed, "So this was what Atua was keeping from me? Rantaro, you could've just told me to talk to Atua for you about this!"

Rantaro blinked. He thought he was going to be made fun of, but… the shorter girl was laughing.

The artist then wiped away her tears and said, "Anyway, Atua promises he won't eat your family, Rantaro."

"And you're sure, right?" he questioned.

She nodded, "Of course!"

He nodded as well. And now, a huge wave of guilt just showered on him. He literally avoided his friend for probably the most stupidest reason known to man.

He then suddenly told her, "I'm going to make it up to you."

"Huh? Oh, there's no need to make it up to Atua!"

"No, _I_ insist."

"No, _Atua_ insists."

"What if I took you to an art museum?"

"...Atua likes that idea. When are we going?"

"How about… this Sunday at… four?"

She nodded, "Sounds like a plan! Atua will see you there!"

Angie skipped away and a small smile formed on Rantaro's face. Maybe avoiding her was a bit of a good idea after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
